The present application relates to adaptive noise cancellers and, more particularly, to a novel two-input adaptive noise canceller which is resistant to crosstalk between the primary signal and reference noise inputs.
Dual-input adaptive cancellers are known to the communication arts. Many examples of such apparatus are reviewed by B. Widrow et al. in "Adaptive Noise Cancelling: Principles and Applications", Proc. IEEE, Vol. 63, Pages 1692-1716 (December 1975). This review article particularly illustrates the use of least-mean-square (LMS) gradient control algorithms, generally accepted to originate with Widrow.